dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hidden One
'The Hidden One '(隠されたもの, Kakusa Reta Mono) is the eleventh episode of the D.Gray-Man Hallow Anime adaptation. It first aired on September 12, 2016 on funnimation. Summary The episode deals with Allen's encounter with the Cardinal, the truth about what happened to Cross Marian, along with The Order's struggles in pleading Allen's case against Central Synopsis The episode picks up from the events of the previous. The mysterious Cardinal appears to be absorbing Allen, as we see feathers sprout from him. Link watches in concern and confusion, before attempting to bind the Cardinal with seals. Unfortunately, he moves too fast for Link, and is behind him before the latter can react. The Cardinal touches Link, and we see the strange feathers protrude from Link's eyes, like the unconscious guards outside. Link screams in pain as Allen recovers and watches in confusion. The Cardinal tells Link that he doesn't want Lvellie alerted of anything yet. He states that when Link awakens, he won't remember anything, before bidding him a goodnight -shortly after, Link goes limp. Allen screams for The Cardinal to stop, before attacking, and shooting him right through the skull. Allen is horrified, since he couldn't control the attack, due to still feeling woozy. He thought the Cardinal was going to kill Link, but apparently didn't mean to kill him. However, the Cardinal reveals to be fine, walking toward Allen and complimenting how bonded with Innocence he is, and what a splendid Exorcists he's become. He then cups Allen's face, while telling him not to be afraid. He says that Allen will merely become one with him, so that Allen would still exist. The feathers begin to emerge from Allen's eyes, as we cut to a flash of Cross. The Cardinal is pointing Judgement at Cross' head while the latter says that Allen didn't say his name was Allen when they first met. Cross smirks, and says he can see now, and that he should have noticed his mistake sooner. We cut back to Allen, who has just seen this, as he screams for his master. We cut to a flashback, where the Cardinal is shown knocking at Cross' door, with the guards unconscious on the floor. After receiving no answer, the Cardinal slowly opens the door to peak in, where he is met with Cross jumping from behind the door and aiming Judgement at him. Once again, the Cardinal moves too fast for the general, and we see the feathers sprout from judgement, causing Cross to quickly let go of the gun. The Cardinal has now turned the tables on Cross, and acquired Judgement for himself, which he aims at the general. Cross merely smirks. Once again, we cut back to Allen, who is seeing the entire event play out, calling to his master again. He thinks back to discovering the blood in Cross' room. We see a flashback of Allen going to the room, telling Link that Tim may be in there. He enters, and finds Lvellie sitting, and eating cake. The Director offers Allen some of the cake, stating it's his greatest creation. Allen ignores the offer, and asks what Lvellie is doing in his master's room. Lvellie directs the same question back to Allen, stating that the room is off-limits. Allen scowls, but responds him came there to get Tim, who had been coming back to the room to mourn Cross, cuddling with his bloodstains. Allen calls for Tim to come, before departing. However, Lvellie stops him, and asks if he, the fourteenth, was the one who killed Cross. Allen then asks if he was the one who had Cross killed, before leaving and slamming the door behind him. Back in the present, Allen realizes that Lvellie wasn't responsible, and now knows for certain that the Cardinal attacked Cross. The feathers continue to sprout from Allen, while he weakly wonders what's going on, as Tim watches, snarling at the Cardinal in anger, but unable to move due to being bound with seals. Just when things look grim, Tyki appears through the ark and attacks the Cardinal, blasting him, and slamming him to the floor. Tyki comments that it was worth it having Allen at the Order because after seven-thousand years, they'd finally found the "Cardinal." Meanwhile, Road's doll form peaks out of Tyki's cloak, and sees Allen. She reverts to her original form in panic, without climbing out of Tyki's cloak first, and choking him as a result. The feathers retreat from Allen, who hyperventilates from the shocking revelation of what happened to his master. Once again, we see the Cardinal and Cross. Cross smirks, and asks if the Cardinal is The Heart, or. But, we cut to the outside of The Order, before hearing Judgement go off. Blood is seen splattered on the window, as Cross has been shot in the head. He slowly backs up, and falls limply on the windowpane. The Cardinal drops Judgement, and thanks Cross for his service, before leaving the room. Back to the present, Allen is horrified and still hyperventilating. Road runs to him, asking if he's ok. She then hugs him, saying everything would be fine. Allen's breathing calms down a bit before he closes his eyes and lowers his head, supposedly in grief for Cross. Tyki notes that Allen isn't saying anything to them, and that he must be very panicked. He then smiles coyly, and thinks about how good it is that they didn't bring Sheril. Meanwhile, we see Sheril yelling at The Earl that he shouldn't have let Road leave, wondering what will he do if something happens between Road and Allen. Meanwhile, the Cardinal is shown to still be alive. Noticing the Noah, he comments that he doesn't want them waltzing in so casually, before his skin starts to crack and turn white. Allen says that he can now sense Innocence, and wonders if the Cardinal is an accommodator. Tyki denies the claim. He states that the Cardinal isn't an accommodator, nor is he human. The Cardinal full transforms, showing his true self. Tyki finishes his explanation, saying that the being they see is an independent Innocence that exists to protect The Heart, which The Earl calls Apocryphos. Road notes that they have finally encountered him. She says they finally have a clue to The Heart, which they'd been seeking for 7,000 years. Apocryphos corrects her, stating that he is not a clue, but equal to the Grim Reaper for Noah. We cut back to Johnny, who is hard-pressed and desperately trying to find a way to stop Allen's awakening. Meanwhile, Krory is shown looking out of a window and watching the rain. Miranda passes by and asks him what's wrong. Krory says he's wondering what will happen to Allen. He says Allen has helped him a lot, and that he may not have joined The Order if it weren't for him. Miranda agrees, saying that Allen has been helping her ever since they met. Krory perks up, and tells her that they should also go see Komui. Miranda is confused, but Krory explains that Marie and Lenalee have already gone to speak with him. Miranda worries, saying that she would just be a burden to everyone, but Krory tells her they'll all be together and she shouldn't worry. She agrees, as they head off to speak with him. Reever and Bak are shown questioning Lvellie, asking why Allen has to be in confinement. Bak argues that it was not solely Allen who was responsible for what happened, saying the Third Exorcist program going awry, and Allen's Noah awakening were both due to The Earl. Lvellie calmly responds that the decision was made bt The Central Agency. Lenalee is pleading with Komui, stating that Allen is one of them and that he'd never become a Noah. She tells him that he must know what kind of person Allen is, and begs to be allowed to see him. Tyki continues the battle with Apocryphos, but none of his attacks have any significant effect. Apocryphos manages to pin him down, and tells Tyki that he is different from all the other half-baked Innocence he has been destroying, before the feathers start to sprout from Tyki's hand. Allen finally breaks free, and attacks Aprocryphos, with Tyki calling to him in concern. Road also screams for Allen, telling him not to get near Apocryphos. Allen pins Apocryphos against the wall to ask if he killed his master. He tells Aprcyphos that he saw him aiming Judgement at Cross. Apocryphos deduces that Allen saw inside of him earlier when they were connected. He notes that Allen is after all a Parasitic-type and that Innocence has effected him all those years. Telling Allen not to worry, he says that he'll erase those memories for him. Allen angrily wonders what Apocryphos is talking about. The latter smiles and merely responds that Cross was going to sacrifice him for the Fourteenth. The feathers once again start to sprout from Allen, in much greater abundance, causing Allen to ask Crown Clown what's wrong. Apocryphos tells Allen that Innocence can't harm him, and that Crown Clown also wishes for them to merge for Allen's sake. He states that together, they can suppress The Fourteenth's memories with even greater power. Apocryphos continues, insisting that he is trying to help Allen, but the latter rejects his offer. Allen states that he is Cross' apprentice, and tells Apocryphos that merging together makes him (Allen) want to puke. Enraged by Allen's words, Apocryphos powers up to attack the boy. Road intervenes in time, shorting her candles through Apocryphos' eye, and, taking the brunt of Apocryphos' attack herself. We see seals form Around Apocryphos, and it's revealed to be Link's doing. He binds Apcryphos, and releases Tim, telling them to run. Tim scoops Allen and Road into his mouth before trying to make his escape. An explosion follows, blowing Tim outside. Tyki follows and grabs on to him. After landing, Tyki calls to Allen and Road, asking if they're ok. Road is still unconscious, but Allen is fine, if not a bit dizzy. Apocryphos isn't happy about them escaping, Enraged at Link's interference, he turns on him before attacking him one final time, presumably delivering a killing blow. Outside, Allen crawls out of Tim to check on the unconscious Road. However, he hears Apocryphos saying that he won't escape. Tyki grabs Tim, and tells Allen they need to go because Apocryphos will be coming after them soon. Allen picks up Road, and follows after Tyki. Meanwhile, everyone at the Order is in panic, having seen the explosion and receiving reports that Allen was shown escaping with two of the Noah. Johnny is horrified, asking silently what's going on with Allen. Lenalee is upset, hearing that Allen is heading toward the East cost, she decides to head after him. Komui announces that Allen's rights as an Exorcist have been suspended, and that he is now considered to be a Noah. Lenalee leaves The Order, saying that it must be a trick, and that she wouldn't bring him back -believing that Allen wouldn't betray them. She calls out to him on her way, screaming for him not to leave, before the episode ends. Episode Notes * The scene where Cross briefly fights Apocryphos is filler, along with him asking if Apocryphos is The Heart Navigation Category:Episodes